ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Search for Froggy
Story Knuckles boards the Egg Carrier, and he follows Gamma, who meets Eggman on a round, transparent raised platform. Gamma gives Eggman the Green Chaos Emerald. Eggman: Muhahaha! Well done, Gamma! I knew you were the right one to send on this mission. Now, there is a frog with a tail. I need the frog, as it has Chaos’ tail, as well as a Chaos Emerald. Depart at once! Gamma: Yes, master. (Gamma then walks off, Knuckles hiding to avoid detection.) Eggman: Now, Chaos. (Chaos appears as a puddle, and takes its original form.) Knuckles: (Whispering) That’s the thing from the island. Eggman: I have a snack for you. (Eggman pulls out the Cyan and Green Chaos Emeralds, and throws them to it. Chaos consumes them and transforms, turning into a dolphin like creature, with a tail instead of legs. His body is filled with bone like structures, holding the Chaos Emeralds.) Now, once the other Emeralds are brought to us, we will be able to destroy Station Square. Muhahaha! Knuckles: Not while I have anything to say about it! (Eggman turns, seeing Knuckles standing there, fists raised as if ready to box.) Eggman: Knuckles?! I didn’t expect you here. No matter. Chaos, eliminate him! Knuckles: You’re going to pay for destroying the Master Emerald! Knuckles charges in, jumps and goes to punch Chaos. Chaos spins, hitting Knuckles with its tail, knocking him back. Knuckles catches himself, and charges back in. Chaos stretches its fist, and their fists collide, pushing Knuckles back. Chaos fires a blast of water, which Knuckles dodges and glides at Chaos. Chaos flies at Knuckles, tackling him and sending him flying, and he goes flying off the side of the Egg Carrier. Eggman: One nuisance handled. Come along, Chaos. We need to prepare for the next series of rodents that will come aboard. Knuckles is hanging onto the side of the Egg Carrier, fighting the rushing wind. Knuckles: That could’ve gone better. But I will not stop! Not until the Master Emerald is restored! (He starts to climb up the side of the Egg Carrier.) End Scene Cream and Cheese are flying through the air, Cream carrying John, and they land down in Station Square. John: Wow. You can fly? Cream: Yes. Are you that surprised? John: Everything about this planet has been surprising so far. It’s amazing that its been so isolated for so long. (John pulls out the Blue Chaos Emerald.) Especially with these things. Cream: That robot thing was scary, though. John: It wasn’t that bad. A few good blows was all that it needed. Cream: I don’t like fighting. I don’t think that it is necessary to settle situations. John: I wish I didn’t have to fight either. But I’m needed, so I fight to protect people who shouldn’t have to fight. Voice: Hey, that looks like my lucky charm! (John turns, and sees a giant fat cat alien with long pointy ears going off to the side and with purple fur approaches. His stomach is white, and he has gloves, a belt and sandals. He has no toes, and is carrying a fishing rod.) Cat: Aw, it’s not. It is pretty though. Froggy! Where are you?! Cream: Oh, are you looking for someone, mister? Cat: Hello, little bunny rabbit. I am looking for my friend Froggy. He ran off suddenly after swallowing my lucky charm. Cream: Well, maybe we can help you find your friend. John: Yeah. If your lucky charm looks like mine, then there will be someone else looking for it. We’d be happy to help you, uh. Cat: My name is Big. John: Big? Really? Uh, I’m John. Cream: I’m Cream, and this is my friend Cheese. Cheese: Chao Chao! Big: Hello John and Cream and Cheese. I’m Big. Nice to meet you. John: You just said that. Omnitrix: Unknown DNA detected. Activating capture mode. (The Omnitrix fires a yellow beam of light, scanning Big.) Big: Ooh. Pretty light. (The beam disappears.) John: Sorry about that. Now, where would your friend be? Big: Froggy likes to swim. John: So, let’s try the ocean. Cream: The best place to look there is the Emerald Coast. John: Then let’s go! (The group heads towards the beach.) End Scene They arrive at the Emerald Coast, where Big goes to the edge of the beach. John: So, you have a plan? (Big sits down, and swings his fishing rod. The lure goes out into the ocean. Big then sits there, quietly and without movement.) Cream: Do you think he’s okay, Mr. John? John: I’m, not sure. Well, you and Cheese look across the sand banks. If he’s on land or right by the water’s edge, then we can grab him. Cream: What are you going to do? John: I’ll look over the water. There’s an alien that I want to try. (Activates the Omnitrix, and slaps it down. He turns into Tails’ form, with green eyes and the Omnitrix symbol on his chest.) Battle Tails: Battle Tails! (His tails move on their own.) Cool. (Battle Tails jumps, and spins his tails like a helicopter propellor. He then flies out over the ocean.) Wow, the water is so clear. If Froggy’s here, then I’ll spot him. As a frog, he’d probably be resting on something after swimming, though I’m not sure if he’d just go to the bottom or not. He could be a unique species of frog that can stay under forever. Wow. My brain is filled with ideas. (He then spots something unusual, a green frog with a tail that has a diamond point at the end.) Found him! Battle Tails stops his tails, and dives down into the water. Under water, he spins his tails, propelling himself downwards towards the bottom. Froggy swims away, but Battle Tails is faster, and grabs him. Froggy struggles, but Battle Tails makes it to the surface. Battle Tails: I’ve got him! (Battle Tails flies back to shore, where Big, Cream and Cheese are waiting for them. He gives Froggy to Big, as he reverts.) Big: Froggy! I missed you so much! No more running off like that now, okay? (Froggy ribbits.) Good! (Turns to John, Cream and Cheese.) Thank you for helping me find my friend Froggy. Cream: We were glad to help. John: Yeah. Though, your lucky charm that Froggy ate, there are people who want it for themselves, and they would take Froggy from you. If you’d like, we can hold onto it for safe keeping. Big: Hm. Okay. Then, a missile hits the sand, blowing them back. Gamma comes in and takes Froggy from Big’s hands, running with him. Big: Hey! Give me back Froggy! (Big goes chasing after Gamma, as John helps Cream up.) John: You okay? Cream: Yes, but Big. Come on! Cream and John run after them, John trying to activate the Omnitrix. However, it was timed out. Gamma makes it onto a carrier like device, which starts to take off. John: Hold on! (The ship takes off, Big stopping. John creates a mana sphere around them, and fires a mana rope, attaching to the ship. They are lifted off the ground, and go into the air with the ship. Characters *John Smith *Knuckles *Cream *Cheese *Big *Froggy Villains *Dr. Eggman *Chaos *E-102 Gamma Aliens *Battle Tails (first appearance) Aliens Unlocked *Big's Species Trivia *Counting the Chaos Emerald inside Froggy, 6 of the Chaos Emeralds have been found. *This is the first episode of the arc to not feature Sonic. *John has used the alien forms of the three main Sonic characters, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles. *Despite the fact that Mobius is filled with unique aliens, Froggy is a regular frog. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:Sonic the Hexahog Arc